


Take a Chance on Me

by KingSholto



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSholto/pseuds/KingSholto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is just about to give up on love when someone finally sees the chance he has been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Chance on Me

The Glee Club was sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue, who was late again. Kurt was sitting with the girls talking about his latest break-up. The rest of the Glee boys were sitting in the top row of chairs talking, except for one who was listening to the conversation in front of him with great interest.

"I'm serious, 'Cedes. I don't even know why I bother. None of the boys here know how to treat me right!" Kurt complained.

"What about Kevin?" Mercedes asked. "That boy was capital fine with a capital F."

"Yeah he was hot, but he was dumb as a rock."

"They can't all be as smart as you, boo."

"'Cedes, I don't need a genius, but the boy thought Fleetwood Mac was a new menu item at McDonald's," Kurt exclaimed.

"What about Blaine. He was super sweet," Tina piped up.

"You're right, he was sweet. But he only wanted Eskimo kisses. You know? The kind where you rub your noses together."

"Whats wrong with that? It's cute!"

"He sneezed in my face! I had to do 3 cleanses before I stopped thinking I could feel his snot on my face!"

The girls all gave him a look of disgust. He was right that was pretty gross.

"Ok. What about Johnathan? He was smart and sweet," Quinn tried.

"He was boring. His idea of a fun night was reorganizing his blu-ray collection. First by genre then alphabet." Kurt told them. "I don't need to go out every night. But we are teenagers. We are supposed to have fun!"

"You also went out with Steven, Gregory and Tom," Rachel supplied.

"Tone deaf, no sense of confidence, and uh.."Kurt blushed,"teeny weenie."

"Wow, Porcelain. You get a around don't you?" Santana drawled.

'No wait this is good. You just need to use the information from all the wrong guys to find the right one," Rachel told him.

"So he needs someone of hot but smart, sweet yet sexy. He also has to be fun, talented, confident and hung. Yeah, that shouldn't be too hard to find at all, Rachel," Quinn told her sarcastically.

"C'mon girls. We have to know someone like that! Kurt needs a man," Mercedes told them.

Mr. Shue had finally shown up to class and was standing in the center of the room asking if anyone had a song to sing today.

"I think I'm going to swear off boys for a while. Gaga knows I want one, but getting my hopes up is tiring," Kurt told them with a sad smile.

"I have a song, Mr. Shue!" a voice called from behind the girls group and they turned to watch Puck makes his way across the room to grab his guitar.

Santana whistled as he bent to pick up the guitar, earning her a look from the teacher. "What? Just cause I'm lebanese doesn't mean I can't appreciate the hotness of Puckzilla. Does no one else notice he's been looking extra sexy lately with those new clothes?"

"Puck is so sweet. He tutors me and Lord Tubbington in English." Brittany told the girls as Puck made his way to the stool in the center of the room.

"OK. So I've been working on this for a while and waiting for the perfect time to sing it. I don't think I'm going to get a better opening. So here it goes."

(Puck)  
 _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_  
 _Honey I'm still free_  
 _Take a chance on me_  
 _If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_  
 _If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

"'Cedes?"

"Yeah?"

"Is he...?" Kurt asked without breaking eye contact with the boy singing.

"Yeah. I think so."

(Puck)

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_   
_Honey I'm still free_   
_Take a chance on me_   
_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_   
_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

Puck stood and began to make his way over to Kurt. Puck sat in the recently vacated seat on the side of Kurt and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder while fluttering his eyelashes up at the smaller boy who was fighting a smile.

(Puck)

_Take a chance on me_   
_Take a chance on me_

Kurt stood up and stepped away.

_(Puck)_

_We can go dancing_

_(Kurt)_

_Or maybe just walking_

_(Puck)_

_As long as we're together._

Puck followed Kurt's retreat step for step ginning at the brunette.

_(Puck)_

_Listen to some music_

_(Kurt)_

_Or maybe just talking_

_(Puck)_

_You'll get to know me better_

Puck grin became suggestive.

_(Puck)_

_Cos you know I've got_   
_So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you_   
_It's magic_

_You want me to leave it there_

_(Kurt)_

_Afraid of a love affair_

_(Puck)_   
_But I think you know_   
_That I can't let go_

The girls watched Puck chase Kurt around the choir room and leaned in to whisper to each other. "So... Puck is hot and smart," Quinn said.

"And he's sweet and sexy," Brittany added.

"He can be a lot of fun," Mercedes told them as she watched her friend be serenaded.

"Puck's one of the best male vocalists in glee," Rachel inserted.

"Let not forget the man is hung like a horse." Santana informed them with a naughty grin.

_(Puck)_

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_   
_Honey I'm still free_   
_Take a chance on me_   
_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_   
_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_   
_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_   
_Honey I'm still free_   
_Take a chance on me_

Puck placed his guitar on a near by chair and held out a hand to Kurt. Kurt searched Puck's eyes and finding what he was looking for, allowed himself to be pulled into the strong arms of the mohawk'd boy in the center of the choir room.

_(Kurt)_

_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_(Puck and Kurt)_   
_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

Kurt looked up at the slightly taller boy.

_(The Glee Girls)_

_Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance chance chance_

_Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance chance chance_

_Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance chance chance_

Puck leaned in to capture Kurt's lips, who melted into the kiss. The girls squealed and swarmed to the center of the room to surround the new couple.

!*-Meanwhile in the back of the choir room-*!

"Dude. What is happening? I don't.. I... What is... Are they making-out?" Finn stuttered out.

"I didn't even know Puck liked musicals...or boys!" Sam said.

"It's Glee, yo. Just roll with it," Artie told them.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Take a Chance on Me by Abba. This is the version that is in the movie Mamma Mia!


End file.
